The present invention relates to scratching pole devices and furniture protection. More specifically, the present invention relates to a furniture protecting scratching device meant to be secured around the corner of a couch or other upholstered furniture.
Many cats enjoy scratching different surfaces in an owner's home. One of their favorite areas to do so is with expensive couches, sofas, loveseats, footrests, and other upholstered home furnishings. Unfortunately, this scratching can result in permanent damage of the furniture, such as the shredding of leather, that would potentially require a substantial expenditure of time and money in fixing or replacing the furnishing. Accordingly, a device that is designed to enable a cat to scratch thereupon such that the cat does not cause damage to other objects or surfaces is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to scratching devices for protecting furniture that include compartments configured to optionally store catnip therein. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. One of these devices relates to a scratching device for protecting furniture including a protective frame wherein a holding member attaches the protective frame to a piece of furniture in a substantially upright position. Another device relates to a device to prevent animals from chewing on covered areas of the furniture covered by the panels of the invention. These devices in the known art, however, fail to disclose a scratching post device including an interior channel configured to receive a corner of a couch or chair wherein the device further includes a carpeted scratching surface embedded with catnip.
In light of these devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing scratching post devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.